Espada Mercenaries
by Lazyass123
Summary: What happens when Aizen realizes he isn’t going to win the war with just the Espada….He calls in Mercenaries by the name of Akatsuki to help them. Better then it sounds.Rated M for Lang and some other stuff that will happen later on. crossover.


**Title- Espada Mercenaries**

**Chapter 1- Espada, Meet the Akatsuki**

**Summery- What happens when Aizen realizes he isn't going to win the war with just the Espada….He calls in Mercenaries by the name of Akatsuki to help them. Better then it sounds.**

* * *

Grimmjow growled quietly as he entered the meeting room along with the other Espada's. He roughly took his seat and leaned over lazily with his elbow on the table. Once all the Espada were seated Aizen begin to explain why he had called this meeting.

"There is a serious matter we must discuss" Aizen's voice was deadly serious. "We are not enough to take on Soul Society alone" The room became deadly silent as he finished his statement. Aizen put both his elbows on the table as he rested his head onto the top of his knuckles and waited for their feed back.

The room remained silent as the arrancar tried to take in what Aizen said but it didn't make sense. Aizen was always the one acting as though he would win this war with no problems and now he's telling them that they will lose.

Ulquiorra was the first one to speak up as everyone looked to the 4th espada to see what he would say. "What is it you suggest we do Aizen-sama" he stated coldly.

Everyone looked back to Aizen to see what response they would receive.

Aizen smiled despite his serious voice. "I have made an alliance with a group of mercenaries that will help us win this war"

The room was once again dangerously quiet as the espada stared at Aizen in aw. What could a group of mercenaries possibly do that they couldn't do.

"How the hell are some useless mercenaries suppose to help us" Grimmjow blurted out what everyone was thinking.

Aizen turned his attention to the azul haired espada. "I'll leave that for you guys to figure out because for now on you'll be living with them"

All eyes now rested on Aizen. Some glared and some just looked completely shocked but regardless of the looks, Aizen continued his speech. "Now I would like you to meet your new allies" he motioned them in with a wave of his hand.

Everyone's eyes now focused on the door as several men entered. They walked in a quiet straight path and their faces were hidden under a bamboo hat. They all had on matching uniforms that were black cloaks with red clouds.

Grimmjow sat straight up as he looked them over. Once they were all in the room they formed a line. Ulquiorra counted them in his head. '9'

"now I'm sure that there will be conflict but I'm going to need you guys to work together in order to win this war" Aizen now let his arms fall to the table. "you guys will now have to share rooms with one of them in order for you to bond"

The Espada didn't like the sound of that one bit and from the growl that came from one of the cloaked members, neither did they.

Aizen pulled out a list from his clothing and begin to read off it. "the rooming will be as follows. Yammy and Tobi, Aaroniero and Zetsu, Szayel and Sasori, Zommari and Kakuzu, Grimmjow and Hidan, Nnoitra and Deidara, Ulquiorra and Itachi, Halibel and Kisame, Barragan and Pein, Stark and Konan. Any questions"

Aizen then proceeded to put away the list and he continued his speech despite the death glares the cloaked members and the espada were giving each other. "During this time you will get to know your room mate and all your missions will be done as a team, is that understood" he said in a cold voice which caught everyone in the rooms attention.

"Aye Aizen-sama" everyone replied before looking back to each other with death intents.

Aizen smiled as they were acting just as he had thought they would. "oh and Aaroniero, go ahead and stay in your Kaien form for now on"

One of the cloaked members snapped as he couldn't hold it in anymore. "Fuck this, why the hell should I have to share a room with some little bitch"

Grimmjow jumped up from his seat. "You got a fucking problem shithead" Grimmjow growled to him, daring him to make a move.

The cloaked man took off his hat to reveal a pale skinned man with medium silver hair that was gelled back and angry purple eyes that seemed to boil with rage. "You want to fight you blue haired freak" the sliver haired man yelled with rage.

"Hidan that's enough" one of the cloaked members hushed their teammate.

Grimmjow froze. 'H-Hidan….this bitch was his roommate….oh FUCK'

Aizen stood up. "I'll just take my leave and let you guys get to know each other" Aizen then proceeded to leave the room.

"Fuck that, I'd rather this blue haired bitch get to know the sharp end of my blade" Hidan spat.

Nnoitra got out of his seat in the same fashion as Grimmjow and walked towards the cloaked men. "you like to talk tough but can you bitches back it up"

Another cloaked member stepped away from the others. He seemed to be rather large and had a large sword on his back that was wrapped in cloth.

"If you looking for us to back it up then I'll gladly back up my blade in your ass" the member said as he gripped his blades hilt.

Gin watched on in silence from the shadows as the Espada and the Akatsuki argued about every little detail. "hmm this should be a interesting term of events" he said with a amusing grin.

_**

* * *

**_

Thanks for Reading. Also I'll continue on this story if a get a good amount of Reviews so please tell me what you think. Good idea or bad idea ^_^


End file.
